A candle is typically made by orienting a wick at the center of a normally upright and downwardly closed candle mold, then filling the mold around the wick with molten wax, cooling the wax until it hardens around the wick, and then pushing the finished candle out of the mold. Such a procedure can be speeded up considerably by providing means for cooling the candle mold so as to reduce the time it takes the wax to harden.
At best this operation, which is producing a high-volume item that must be made at the lowest possible cost, is slow. The time spent waiting for the wax to harden is, even in a system with supplemental cooling, greater than the time necessary to fill and empty the mold.